Grin and Bear It
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Hayashi has been given a choice, he can either be fired from his job as Captain of the Rokkaku police or he can adopt Yoyo who is now suffering from amnesia. Hayashi doesn't like ether one of these choices, but he chooses to adopt Yoyo.
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

Grin and Bear It

Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Summary: Hayashi has been given a choice, he can either be fired from his job as Captain of the ****Rokkaku police or he can adopt Yoyo who is now suffering from amnesia. Hayashi doesn't like ether one of these choices, but he chooses to adopt Yoyo. So will this new father be able to survive having a Rudie for a son, and will Yoyo ever remember his past as a Rudie? No one knows, and Hayashi wishes he would not have to find out. Oh well, it looks like Hayashi will just have to grin and bear it…..**

**The story takes place right after Yoyo goes missing.**

**

* * *

**Hayashi hated Rudies; he hated them with a deep intensity. Now most people would say that hate was a strong word, but for Hayashi hate was not nearly strong enough to describe what he felt about the Rudies of Tokyo. Although, out of all of the Rudies in Tokyo there was one Rudie that he hated more than any other Rudie and that Rudie's name was Yoyo. Yoyo was a GG, and this fact alone was a good enough reason to hate the kid. Yoyo was always taunting him and the rest of the Rokkaku police, and he was always the one that ended up covering Hayashi in graffiti.

Well, Hayashi did not have to worry about this anymore because the annoying kid had been captured by the Golden Rhinos. It seemed the kid had been sneaking around the Golden Rhino headquarters. No one knows how the green haired GG was able to get into the Golden Rhinos HQ, but there was no doubt in Hayashi's mind that someone was going to get fired for it. Hey, it was not Hayashi's fault so as long as he did not lose his job he could truly care less for the poor sap that gets fired for allowing the kid to get into the Golden Rhino's HQ. He was just happy that he would not have to deal with that annoying GG anymore. Little did he know, but that annoying GG would become a rather huge part of his life soon enough………

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Rokkaku police HQ. Everyone was racing about getting files, giving orders to the police who were out in the streets trying to catch Rudies, and trying to follow Hayashi's orders without any mistakes. Everything was going well, until _she_ showed up anyway….

"Hayashi, I need to talk to you!" shouted a women's voice from the entrance of the HQ. The whole entire HQ became quite as everyone slowly turned to the sound of the voice, only to see a woman with long purple hair, bright blue eyes, and a huge chester cat grin on her face and a couple of papers in her hand. This woman was none other than Doctor Tsukino. Dr. Tsukino worked there at the Rokkaku HQ; she had her own little check up room and office in there. Hey, the Rokkaku police are always getting injured by trying to catch Rudies so it got to the point that they just got a doctor working there to save time. However, Hayashi and Dr. Tsukino would always ague with each other, to the point that it would get rather violent.

All of the Rokkaku officers stopped what they were doing and immediately turned to look at her. The whole entre room was silent as she made her way to Hayashi. Hayashi just rolled his eyes and asked "What do you want Dr. Taukino?" Taukino just continued to grin as she said "Well, Goji has heard about your constant screw-ups and he has gotten quite tired of it." Hayashi's eyes grow wide before he shouted "Does this mean I'm fired!?" Taukino just shook her head. "No, but you will be fired if you refuse to accept Goji's order…. Hayashi, you have been ordered to adopt the GG called Yoyo." Everyone in the room turned and looked at Hayashi, only to see him stare blankly at Taukino. A few minutes passed before Hayashi gave a very loud "WHAT!?" All of the officers in the room did not hesitate to run for their lives, they had seen what Hayashi does when he did not get his favorite candy they did not want to stick around and see what happens when he gets mad over something this big.

Taukino looked around the now empty room before she looked at Hayashi. "Wow, that's one way to clear a room." She said as she gave Hayashi another grin. "What do you mean I have to adopt the little Rudie brat!? That kid would never allow himself to be adopted by someone from Rokkaku!" Hayashi yelled, obviously ignoring the fact that everyone else had ran out of the room. Taukino just shrugged her shoulders before saying "The kid probably would not allow someone from Rokkaku to adopt him, but at the moment the kid does not even know what Rokkaku is. They had some difficulties dealing with the kid when he was running around Golden Rhinos HQ, and in the struggle to catch him the boy ended up getting hit over the head. The knock on the head ended up giving the kid amnesia. Thanks to his amnesia, we won't be able to get any information on the GG's now. Some people suggested that we just toss him into the streets, but his little gang of friends would most likely find him and he would become a thorn in our sides all over again. That's when someone suggested that you adopt the kid, they said that it will keep the kid from becoming a Rudie and it will make as a sort of punishment for your constant failures in catching the GG's."

Hayashi blinked a couple of times and yelled "Who in the world suggested that I take care of the kid!?" Taukino just shook her head "Like I would tell you! You would probably go out and try to hit the man with a cop car or something." She said. Hayashi just cursed under his breath before he sighed. It looked like there was no way for Hayashi to get out of this, he had to pick his poison in a matter of speaking. Would he choose to be fired from his rather well paying job or adopt the Rudie boy that he absolutory hated? He looked at Taukino and sighed again. "Fine, I'll….. Adopt the kid….." He said quietly.

Taukino smiled at him before she shoved the papers that she had been holding into his hands "Great, then just sign these adoption forms and Yoyo will officially be your son!" She said as she grabbed a pen from a nearby desk and gave it to Hayashi. Hayashi sat down at the desk that was next to him and started to sign the papers. "So what does the kid know so far?" He asked as he signed his name away on the dotted lines. "Well, he knows his name and he knows that you are adopted him and that's all. I also told him that we fell down the stairs and bonked his head and that was why he could not remember anything. " Taukino said as she sat on the edge of the desk. "You told him that I adopted him already?" Hayashi asked as he finessed signing his name on the last paper. "Well, I figured you would adopt the kid and he was asking me if he had any family sooo I just told him a little lie." She said as she snatched the papers off of the desk and then she shoved said papers in Hayashi's face. "And thanks to these papers that you signed, my little lie just became the truth!" she said in a joyful tone.

Hayashi growled and slapped her hands out of his face. "Why did they send you to tell me all of this anyway?" He asked as he walked out of the room to the area of the HQ where Taukino's office was. "They called me to come and check on your new _son_ to make sure that he was ok and that there was no serious damage. Since I was going to be coming back here, they thought it would be it would be easier if I told you rather than have someone come down and tell you." Taukino explained as she followed after him. The rest of the trip to Taukino's office was rather silent. When they finally got to Taukino's office Hayashi turned and looked at Taukino. "There is no way out of this is there?" He asked her. She just smiled at him before saying "Nope, you're stuck with the kid." Before Hayashi could say or do anything else, Taukino grabbed his hand and dragged him into her office. "Yoyo I'm back and I bought your dad with me!" Taukino said in a singsong voice. Hayashi yanked his hand out of Taukino's rather harsh grip and looked at boy that was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

Yoyo looked at them both before he looked at Hayashi and smiled at him."So you're my dad?" Yoyo asked as he looked at Hayashi with a curious expression on his face. "Yes, I'm you're…. Dad." Hayashi said slowly. Yoyo just continued to smile as he said "Taukino said that I lost my memory, so I don't rally remember anything. Can you tell me some things to help fill in the blanks, yo?" Hayashi quickly looked over at Taukino, obviously hoping that she would be able to help him out. Taukino just grinned at him and said "Yes Hayashi, please fill in the blanks for your poor son." Hayashi glared at Taukino before he turned and looked at Yoyo. "Well, I adopted you because I…… always wanted a kid of my own and you looked like a… good kid so I choose to adopt you. I was supposed to bring you home with me today. You fell down the steps over at the orphanage and well you know the rest." Hayashi explained with great difficultly, it was hard for Hayashi to come up with something to tell the kid.

Taukino, who was standing behind Yoyo and was trying her very hardest to not laugh at the whole entire situation, she finally decided to help Hayashi out after she was sure she wouldn't go into a laughing fit. "Well, now that we are done filling in the blanks why don't you go ahead and tell Yoyo about what you two are going to do today." Hayashi blinked before asking "What we are going to do today?" Yoyo looked at Hayashi and then at Taukino before he asked "We were going to do something today, yo?" Taukino smiled at him and then walked over to Hayashi and placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "Well, of course you are going to do something today! You do have to go out and get new cloths and some things to decorate your room after all." Taukino said as she looked over at Hayashi.

"You were going to take Yoyo out to get him some new things today, right?" She asked. Hayashi grumbled a bit before saying "Yeah, that's right…" Yoyo smiled before saying "Well, then let's go and get some stuff before all the stores close, yo!" Yoyo than jumped out of his seat and ran over to Hayashi and grabbed his hand before he dragged him out of the room. Yoyo's new dad could do nothing but allow himself to be dragged away by his new rather hyper son. Taukino watched Hayashi get dragged away with a slight smile on her face. She had never seen Hayashi become this frustrated before and she had to admit it was pretty funny. She knew that Hayashi thought having Yoyo as a son would be a living hell, but Taukino didn't think that at all. She thought that Hayashi having Yoyo as a son would be a good learning experience for the guy. Who knows, maybe Hayashi would grow to be a pretty good dad for the kid. Well, regardless of what would happen Taukino know one thing for sure; she knew that this was going to be an experience that Hayashi would never forget.

* * *

**Ok**, **so this is chapter 1. Taukino is not going to be a main character, but she will be there when Hayashi needs to rant and rave about something, although, Taukino will probably just find Hayashi's problems to be rather amusing. Anyway, please review and don't flame. **


	2. Chapter 2:Shopping Trip

Grin and Bear It

Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

* * *

It was a warm spring day in Tokyo and Hayashi thought his day could not get any worse than what it already was. Hayashi was forced to adopt the very Rudie brat that made his life a living hell as a son just to keep his job and he had to deal with Taukino laughing at him, so saying that this was the worst day of his life was kind of the understatement of the century. Unfortunately for Hayashi, his day was just going to get worse. Yoyo, who was walking in front of Hayashi and looking around at all of the shops stooped rather suddenly, causing Hayashi to almost run into him. Hayashi turned to look at what it was that Yoyo was so interested in only to see the one thing Hayashi hated almost as much as Rudies and that thing was the Rudie store known as Graffiti Heaven.

Graffiti Heaven was a huge Rudie store that sold everything that a Rudie would need. They sold skates, music that was usually played on Jet Set Radio, cloths that any Rudie would love, and all kinds of other things that Rudies would want. Hayashi hated the store and he really wished that they could close it down, but due to some kind of law that even Goji couldn't change the store was there to stay. Hayashi looked at Yoyo only to see a look of pure fascination. Yoyo finally looked at Hayashi and asked the question that Hayashi had been dreading. "Can we go in there, yo?" Yoyo asked as he pointed at the store of Hayashi's nightmares. Hayashi twitched slightly before asking Yoyo "Do you _really_ need to go in there?"

Yoyo just smiled at him before saying "Yes I need to go in there. So can we go in? Please dad, pretty please with sugar on top?" Hayashi just sighed before saying "Ok fine, you win." Yoyo wasted no time, he ran into the store the second Hayashi said ok. Hayashi blinked slightly and wondered how Yoyo could have all that energy before he shook his head slightly and slowly went into the store. The second Hayashi stepped into the store he was met with the song Sweet Soul Brother blasting away on the stereos set up around the shop. He saw posters hung up around the room that ranged from band posters to posters with very detailed graffiti tags on them. He could also see Yoyo racing all around the store grabbing as many things as he could carry. Hayashi just rolled his eyes at the scene before he made his way to the checkout counter. Once there, he ended up finding out that it was a Rapid 99 girl who was the casher; of course the casher could not be a normal person, it just had to be a Rudie.

The Rapid 99 girl stared at Hayashi for a long time before she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of him. She immediately started to text on her phone all while shouting "Oh man, the rest of the girls are not going to believe this!" Hayashi really wished he could arrest the girl, but she was not pulling any 'Rudie' acts so he could not really do anything about her…. After a total of about three songs had finished playing and about two more pictures from the Rapid 99 girl, Yoyo finally made his way to the checkout counter. Yoyo placed all of his things on the counter before he turned to look at Hayashi.

"Ok, I'm ready to check out now." Yoyo said. Hayashi looked at the pile of things only to see ten blue hoddies and ten brown shorts. "These look exactly like things that you are wearing now!" Hayashi said as he held up a blue hoddie. "Well, I like how they look and none of the other cloths here are really my style, yo!" Yoyo said as he crosses his arms. "Ok fine, there your cloths not mine." Hayashi said, honestly Hayashi just wanted to get out of this store already. The rest of the things in Yoyo's pile consisted of six white tank tops, a couple pairs of boxers, and some socks. There was also a small boombox, a couple of cds, and poster with a beautiful white wolf on it. Hayashi checked the cds, only to be instantly relived by the fact that the songs were all from different animes and a few from bands whose songs were not usually played on Jet Set Radio. "How do you know if you are going to even like these songs anyway?" Hayashi asked as he looked at one of the cds.

"You can listen to a few of the songs from the cds over there you know." Yoyo said as he pointed to the music section of the store. Hayashi shrugged before he placed the cd on the pile and said "Ok, I would like to buy all of these things." The Rapid 99 blinked a few times before saying "Ok, but may I ask a question? Is that your son?" Hayashi glared at her before he said "Yes he is my son now can I pay for my stuff now?" The girl grinned slightly before asking "Awww, what's wrong Caption Hayashi did you not enjoy your time here at Graffiti Heaven?" Hayashi growled slightly before whispering "If I was on duty right now I would arrest you and throw you into jail faster than you can blink." The girl just continued to grin at him before saying "And that is way I'm enjoying this moment right now."

Yoyo blinked slightly before asking "Is everything ok?" The Rapid 99 girl looked at Yoyo and smiled at him. "Everything's fine, now how about I get you two checked out, ok?" The girl said as he started to scan the price tag on one of the cds. It did not take the girl long to scan all of their things, which was something Hayashi was grateful for. Once Hayashi got the bag full of things, he did not hesitate to grab the bag and get out of the store as fast as he possibly could.

Yoyo gave a quick good-bye to the Rapid 99 girl before he followed his dad out the door. Once the two of them were out the door, the girl started to think about the green haired boy. 'Hayashi's son looked kind of familiar….' She thought as she looked at the door that they had just walked out of (well, more like ran out of). 'Ah well, it's not important.' The girl thought before she went back to texting on her phone.

* * *

It did not take long for Hayashi and Yoyo to get from Chou Street to Hayashi's condo all the way over on Dogenzaka Hill, it probably took only thirty minutes or so. Once at Hayashi's condo, Hayashi gave Yoyo his bag of things and led him to his room. "Your bedroom is the one next to mine; it has its own bathroom too. I'll get things for your bathroom tomorrow. I'm going to have to register you at the nearby high school tomorrow too. " Hayashi said as he opened the door to Yoyo's new room.

Yoyo walked into his room and looked around, and he had to say it was a pretty nice room. The bed was against the wall near the window; the blankets on the bed were a dark blue in color and the curtains on the window were also a nice dark blue. A small wooden chest of drawers was pushed into the left corner of the and there was a large desk located next to the chest of drawers. Yoyo could also see the door that led to the bathroom from the corner of his eye. That's when Yoyo noticed that the ceiling was painted in a way to look like a clear night sky with all of the stars out, there was also a giant crescent moon painted on the ceiling as well. "Wow, did you paint this?" Yoyo asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

Hayashi sighed slightly before saying "Yes I painted it, but that was a long time ago. I don't really paint anymore." Yoyo quickly looked over at Hayashi and asked "Why not?! You're really good at it, yo!" Hayashi just scratched the back of his head slightly before saying "I don't really have the time to paint anymore…." Hayashi shook his head slightly and looked at Yoyo.

"Well, if you don't need anything I think I will be going to bed." Hayashi said as he started to close the door. "Good night Dad." Yoyo said as he watched Hayashi close the door. Hayashi froze for a few seconds before giving a grumbled good-night in reply. Once Hayashi had closed the door, he quickly made his way to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Today had been a very long tiring day, and he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be just as bad.

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter two. I should have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Anyway, please review and don't flame.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

Grin and Bear It

Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio **

* * *

Going to a new school is always kind of scary (yet quite possibly exacting) for everyone. It's scary because you don't know your way around the school yet, you don't know anyone, and you don't know if the teachers will be the kindest people you have ever met or if they will be the very people from your nightmares. However, you can always take slight comfort in knowing how the school will basically work. You know that you will most likely have an assigned seat for every class, you know that the school will give you some sort of nasty stuff that they will try to pass off for food, and you know that you will usually almost always have homework for at least one of your class. No matter what school you go to you can always take slight comfort in the fact that once you get right down to it, all schools are basically the same in how they work.

Unfortunate for Yoyo, he could not take comfort in knowing how a school worked. He had no clue on how a school worked thanks to having no memories whatsoever. He would think he would be able to remember what a school was like, but no matter how hard he thought about it he just could not remember what going to school was like. The only things that Yoyo really had to go on were what the schools were like in cartoons and in the over dramatic soap operas and you know when those are the only things that come close to your knowledge about school you know that you are in trouble. Yoyo had tried asking his dad about what school was like but he was not a lot of help. His dad had told him that it was, and I quote "You go there to learn about a bunch of random subjects that are supposed to help you be able to survive in the workforce."

Yeah, so asking his dad about school was not the best idea but the kid was kind of desperate for information about the place. Well thanks to the little information about the mysterious thing that they called school it was safe to say that Yoyo was extraordinarily nervous about going to high school and as the time to go to school grow closer the more nervous Yoyo became. By the time Yoyo was in the police car being driven to school by his dad he was practically nervous wreck.

His dad kept giving him sidelong glances all throughout the car ride; it was obvious that he wanted to say something to help calm the kid down but just did not know what to say to the poor kid. Hayashi had never been very good at calming people down and that fact most certainly was not going to change now. Needless to say, it had been a rather awkwardly quite car ride to the school. Hayashi could not help but feel ever so slightly bad for the kid, he knew that Yoyo was nervous but there was really nothing that he could say or do to make the situation any better. All he could do was drive the car and hope that this day would end quickly.

* * *

Hayashi stopped his car in front of the school and looked over at Yoyo, the kid was staring at the school and shifting nervously in his seat. Honestly, Hayashi thought he would enjoy seeing the kid that had caused him so much misery in the past go off to a place that was considered a hell on earth for Rudies would have made him happy but watching the kid be so nervous had just made Hayashi feel bad for the kid.

Yoyo had only been his son for two days now and he was already starting to worry about the green haired boy; Hayashi felt like he was growing to become a bit too attached to this kid. Hayashi cleared his throat so that he could get the kids attention before he started to speak to him. "When you get into the school go straight to the office. They should give your schedule and everything else that you will need ok? I'll pick you up from school at three."

Yoyo just nodded slightly before he slowly opened the car door and grabbed his bookbag. Yoyo slowly got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Hayashi watched the kid slowly walk towards the school for a few minutes before he finally drove away from the school. Hayashi could not help but think that when Yoyo was walking towards the school, he had looked like he had been walking down death role…..

* * *

Yoyo slowly walked the path towards the school all while trying to ignore the large number of stares that he was getting from the students that were around him. He also tried his best to ignore the fact that a large majority of the students seemed to be talking about him. "Did you see that kid come out of the cop car?" and "What kind of kid has green hair?" were the two things that were said the most by the gossiping teenagers. Yoyo tried not to let what the students were saying about him get to him as he walked into the school.

Once in the building, Yoyo quickly walked into the office and made his way over to the desk were the secretary was sitting. The secretary gave him a kind smile before saying "You must be a new student. Can you please tell me your name?" Yoyo smiled slightly at her before saying "My name is Yoyo Hayashi." The woman nodded before she grabbed two papers and handed them to Yoyo. "That's your schedule for the year and a map of the school. I'll go ahead and escort you to your first class." Yoyo nodded at the woman as he watched her get up from her seat. Once she was out of her seat and in front of Yoyo, she led him out of the office and down the hall to his first class. As they walked to Yoyo's class, the woman started to explain that his first class was also his homeroom and that he should try to get to the school before such and such time and all sorts of other little things.

Yoyo tried his best to remember everything that the woman was telling him, but it was kind of hard trying to remember all of the things the woman was saying. Soon enough they arrived at Yoyo's first class, Room 2-4. The secretary knocked on the sliding door before she looked over at Yoyo and gave him a small smile. After waiting for about a total of two minutes, the door finally slid open to revel Yoyo's teacher. The teacher was a woman with shoulder length brown hair and she was also wearing glasses. Yoyo could see her kind brown eyes land on him before she smiled and looked over at the sectary.

"Thank you for bring my new student over, I can handle it now." The sectary nodded before she turned around and made her way back to the office. Once the sectary was gone Yoyo's teacher started to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Ms. Hisakawa and I am your first period teacher and your homeroom teacher." Yoyo just gave her a small mumbled greeting in return. Ms. Hisakawa just smiled at him and said "Nervous about being at a new school? Well, don't worry you'll get used to coming here soon enough. Now how about we go ahead and introduce you to the rest of the class, ok?" Yoyo nodded as he followed his teacher into the class room. The second the two of them steeped into the class, the random chatter of the students all but stopped as they looked at the new kid who had came into the room. They had heard that they would be getting a new student in their class from Ms. Hisakawa but the kid did not look anything like what they had been expecting. Once in front of the class, Ms. Hisakawa cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Ok class, you know how I told you that we would be getting a new student today right? Well, this here is Yoyo Hayashi and he will be in our class from now on so please be nice to him. Now where should you sit?" Ms. Hisakawa scanned the room for an empty desk that Yoyo could sit at, and after searching the room for about two minutes she had finally found a good place to put him. "Why don't you sit next Fuyu Akiyama, Fuyu please raise your hand." A girl with bright red eyes and pure white that went down to her mid-back raised her hand the second the teacher said her name, the empty desk next to her was located right next to the window and it was also in the very back of the class room. Yoyo quickly made his way to the desk that was next to the white haired girl and sat down. Once he was sitting in his new desk Yoyo looked over at Fuyu only to see her give him a kind smile. Yoyo could not help but smile back at her before he turned his attention toward the front of the class. Once Yoyo turned his attention toward the front of the class, Ms. Hisakawa started to speak.

"Alright class, today will be a free day!" The class wasted no time in cheering there little heads off when they heard her say free day, any day where they would do no work was ok with them. The teacher waited for the class to finally quite down before she continued talking. "I have to go copy some papers in the Teacher's Lounge, but I will be back soon, ok?" The class answered with a loud "Yes, Ms. Hisakawa!" With that said, the teacher took a couple of papers of the desk and exited the room. Once the teacher was gone and the sliding door was shut, all of the students got out of their seats and went over to talk to their friends; a few of the students went over to Yoyo's desk. Yoyo looked at the kids who had gathered around his desk and frowned, Yoyo did not like the way that the kids were looking at him. After about three minutes of the uncomfortable stare down, one of the kids finally decided to break the silence.

"Your last name is Hayashi so that means you're related to Captain Hayashi of the Rokkaku police right?" a boy asked. Yoyo nodded before saying "Yeah, Captain Hayashi is my dad." The boy who had asked the question had a surprised look on his face before he practically shouted "Your dad is a nutcase!" Yoyo growled at the boy before he quickly shouted "My dad is not a nutcase, yo!" The boy stared at Yoyo with disbelief on his face before saying "Your dad is a nutcase! I mean what kind of guy destroys a police car just because he did not get his favorite candy! And don't tell me your dad didn't do that because my dad works in the police force and he had seen him do it!" Yoyo had never heard about his dad destroying a cop car before. I mean Yoyo could tell that there was something different about his dad, but he did not think he was crazy. Well, whatever his dad's history was he was not going to let this kid go around and insult his dad.

So with that thought in mind, Yoyo started to yell at the kid saying his dad was not a nut and the boy was yelling back saying that his dad was crazy and that he needs to be sent to the funny farm. Somewhere down the line, the conversation (more like the yelling match) went from Yoyo's dad to just insulting each other. The boy's insults were things like 'What kind of kid has a stupid name like Yoyo?' and 'What the hell is up with your hair, its green. Your just trying to get attention aren't you?' and along with some other insults (one of which was about making fun of Yoyo's habit of saying yo). Ok, so the boy's insults were rather flimsy, but they were insults that got to Yoyo none the less. After about four minutes of fighting, a loud bang that had came over from beside Yoyo's desk ended up causing them to finally stop fighting. Everyone in the room looked over toward the sound of the loud bang only to see Fuyu standing up from her seat and walking over to Yoyo's desk (Fuyu had slammed her hands down on the desk to cause the loud bang).

Fuyu walked over toward the boy who was auguring with Yoyo and glared at him before she said "Haro levee the poor kid alone, he does not need to deal with your stupidity on his first day." Haro just rolled his eyes at her before saying "Fine, I don't want to deal with him anymore anyway." And with that said, Haro and the other kids that had gathered around Yoyo's desk quickly dispersed and went off to other areas of the classroom. Fuyu just gave a small sigh before she looked over at Yoyo and gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry about Haro he is a jerk to everyone." Fuyu said as she grabbed a char from her desk and pulled it over to Yoyo's desk. She placed her chair on the other side of Yoyo's desk before sitting down and asking "So Captain Hayashi is your dad? From everything that I have heard about the guy, I never heard anything about him having a son." Yoyo smiled slightly at her before saying "That's because he adopted me two days ago, yo." Fuyu blinked a couple of times before saying "He adopted you?" Yoyo just simply nodded at her question. "So what's your story? How did you end up getting adopted by the Caption of the Rokkaku police?" Fuyu asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "It's kind of a long story…" Yoyo said as he scratched the back of his head. "I have time." Fuyu replied as she looked at Yoyo expectantly.

Yoyo shrugged before saying "Ok, I'll tell you." Fuyu grinned before asking "Is it ok if my friend listens to it to? He's a nice guy and I think you would like him." Yoyo just gave her another shrug before giving her an 'ok'. Fuyu grin just seemed to get bigger as she practically skipped over to the desk that was behind Yoyo. Yoyo turned around only to finally notice the boy that was sitting (or should I say sleeping) at the desk behind him. The boy had black hair that went down to his shoulder, and once the boy had finally been woken up (curtsey of Fuyu) Yoyo could see that the boy had steel gray colored eyes. Once the boy was awake, Fuyu practically dragged him over to Yoyo's desk (and she had bought his chair over too). "Yoyo, this is my friend Yasuo Hisakawa. Yasuo, this is Yoyo Hayashi and he will be telling us just us how he ended up getting adopted by the Captain of the Rokkaku police!" Fuyu said in a rather energetic tone.

Yasuo just blinked a couple of times before saying "Yo, nice to meet you." Yoyo nodded at him before "Nice to meet you too, yo." Yasuo then sat down in his chair and gave Yoyo a sidelong glance "So you're going to be telling us a story?" He asked before giving a small yawn. "I guess I am, but it's not like the story will be all that interesting or anything." Yasuo just shrugged before saying "Hey, if it helps waste some time I'm all for it." Yoyo just shrugged back at him before saying "Ok, so my story starts out like this…."

* * *

By the time Yoyo had finished his story, the teacher had returned and first period was almost over. Fuyu and Yasho paid close attention to Yoyo's story, especially after he told them that he had amnesia. A lot of questions were asked, some of the questions Yoyo didn't even have an answer to. After a few minutes of playing question and answer, Fuyu finally asked the question that Yoyo had never even thought about. "So do you want to remember your past?" Fuyu asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. Yoyo blinked at this question that the white haired girl had asked. Did he want to remember his past? Yoyo had never even thought about that until now, but it was definitely something that he should think about. In all honesty Yoyo felt rather torn about the whole entire thing. A part of him really wanted to be able to remember, but another part of him didn't want to remember anything about it. Sometimes the past should stay in the past right?

Well, upon thinking about it Yoyo found that his desire to remember his past was much stronger than the desire to just let the past stay in the past. "I want to remember my past, even if it is painful, yo." Yoyo finally said after what felt like an eternity of thinking. Yashu laid his head down on the desk before saying "You're a regular mystery you know that?" Yoyo just gave him a small shrug of the shoulders before he looked over at Fuyu. Fuyu seemed to be deep in thought, and after a few seconds she snapped out of train of thought and smiled at Yoyo. "Well, why don't we try and help you get your memories back."

Yoyo seemed surprised by hearing her say this, but could you blame him? Yoyo had just met these two today and they were already offering to help him get his memories back. "Would you guys really help me get my memories back?" Yoyo asked as he looked at Fuyu and Yasho with a rather hopeful expression on his face. Fuyu just nodded her head before saying "Well of course we would help you! You're our friend and friends should always help each other out right Yashu?" Yashu lifted his head off of the desk and nodded. "Yeah, what she said and who knows maybe you'll have a pretty interesting past." Yashu said before he gave another slight yawn. Yoyo just gave them a grin before saying "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me, yo."

Fuyu just waved her hand as if saying that it was no big deal before asking "Can I see your schedule? I want to see if we have any classes together." Yoyo handed her his schedule and than waited for her to tell him if they had any class together. After looking at the schedule for a few seconds Fuyu blinked a couple of times before getting an amused smile on her face. "Well, this is interesting. It looks like you have the same classes as me and Yasho." Fuyu said as she handed the schedule back to Yoyo. "We have the exact same schedule?" Yoyo asked as he looked at the piece of paper in his. "Right down to the very last class." Fuyu answered. Just when Yoyo was about to ask another question, the bell rang signaling the end of first period.

"Come on we have to go to second period now." Fuyu said as she stood up. Yasho groaned before saying "Man, I don't want to go to gym!" Fuyu just rolled her eyes at him before saying "Oh suck it up, you'll live." She then grabbed her backpack and looked over Yoyo before asking "Well, you ready to go?" Yoyo just gave her a small grin and said "Yeah, I'm ready to go!" and with that said Yoyo followed his two new friends out the door and off to gym (or as Yashu liked to call it, hell on earth).

* * *

All throughout the school day, Yoyo ended up learning one new thing after another. He learned that he was very athletic if his performance in Gym class was anything to go by. He learned that he was terrible at math, but in all honesty he did not understand why anyone would need to know anything beyond how to add, subtract, multiply. He learned that from now on he should not eat the school lunches and that he should pack his lunch from now on (although, Fuyu and Yashu enjoyed the different faces that he made from trying the schools mystery meat).

He also learned that out of all of the classes that he had, his favorite class was his last class of the day which was art. It seemed that Yoyo had a natural talent for drawling and Yoyo had to admit: he found it to be a lot of fun. However, Yoyo could not help but feel that drawling things was slightly familiar; like he had been doing it for a long time. Also, for some reason he also wanted to try creating a picture with spray paint, but he didn't really know why. He had voiced these thoughts to Fuyu and Yasho, only to have Yasho shrug and say "Maybe you enjoyed drawling before you lost your memories." Well, that would explain why he was so good at it, but it did not explain why he had such a strong desire to us some spry cans to create something. Ah well, he'll figure it out sooner or later…

* * *

It was now three p.m. and Hayashi was waiting ever so patiently for the kid to finally walk out of the school. Hayashi hated to say this, but for the whole entre day he had been worrying about the kid (but there is no chance in hell that he would ever admit that out loud). There was just something about seeing the kid so nervous about going to school that made Hayashi feel kind of bad for Yoyo. Well, his worrying for the kid would end soon enough.

After waiting for about three minutes, Yoyo finally stepped out of the building. Yoyo waved good-bye to a boy and a girl (and did that girl have white hair?) before he finally walked over to were Hayashi was waiting. Once in the car, Yoyo buckled himself in and gave Hayashi a large happy grin. "Have a good day?" Hayashi asked as he started to drive the police car away from the school. "It was the best day ever, yo." Yoyo said before he went into a long explanation about everything that had happened to him on his first day. And as Hayashi listened to Yoyo's seemingly never ending story, he could help but think that maybe Yoyo would be ok in his new school after all…..

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 3. Next chapter will have a nice little father son moment between Yoyo and Hayashi. Also, when I was looking up names for Yoyo's two new friends I ended up finding out what Hayashi's name meant in Japanese. Evidently, Hayashi's name means "forest". While I'm at it, Fuyu is a name usually given to girls born in winter and Yasuo means ****Tranquility. Anyway, please review and don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4:Why rudies are dangerous

**Grin and Bear it**

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Set Radio.**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes when Yoyo walked around the huge city that is known as Tokyo, he would see people riding around the town on skates. The people on skates would always skate around and scare the living daylights out of the random pedestrians and they would always create graffiti of all shapes, sizes, and colors where ever they could. They would also do some of the most amazing trick that Yoyo had ever seen in all sorts of impressive ways. They would grind down a rail at top speed they would jump into the air and do all sorts of twists, turns, and flips and they could even skate backwards without even running into anything. The skaters themselves were also something rather strange to look at.

There were girls that wore heart shaped eye patches and bright silver skates. There were huge muscular men that wore monster masks and overalls. There was a group of what looked like sixty year old men that wear extraordinary skinny jeans and motorcycle helmets. There was a group of skaters that looks like a bunch of mummies that had just crawled out of there tombs and a there was a large girl group that wore dog collars and pink fishnet stockings. All of these skaters belonged to groups that went by the strangest names. The broken hearted Love Shockers, the reckless Doom Riders, and the mummified Immortals were just a few of the gangs that he had heard about. It seemed that each gang had tags that applied to each gang, but out of all of the tags that Yoyo had seen he liked the GG's tags the most. The tags that the GG's made were always the most interesting and for some reason they were also the most common ones to find. Although, for how common the GG's tags where, Yoyo had yet to see an actual GG in real life. Sure, he had heard about them but he had never actually seen one with his own eyes. Yoyo could not help but wonder what the GG's looked like.

Did the GG's have uniforms like the other gangs did, or did they wear whatever they wanted? Was it an all girls gang, a gang of boys, or a gang of both boys and girls? Yoyo could not help but think about the GG's and he could not help but think about the other gangs as well. Yoyo guessed that the reason why he was so curious about the gang was because of the fact that GG's gang name and there tags seemed very familiar to him. Yoyo was quick to think that the reason why it was so familiar to him was because he lived Tokyo and had probably seen the skaters, heard there names, and seen their tags a lot before he had lost his memories. However, Yoyo could not help but feel that he was actually involved with the skaters in some way. This of course was not something that Yoyo wanted to believe. From what little Yoyo had heard about the skaters, they were not people you wanted to be involved with. The skaters, better known as rudies, were said to be violent, rude, and just all-around bad people. Yoyo only heard bad things about the rudies, but Yoyo could not help but wonder if all of the things that he had heard were actually true. Were the rudies really all that dangerous? Why did everyone seem to be so scared of them? Yoyo did not know the answers to these questions, but he did know who he could ask. If there was anyone who would know what the answers to Yoyo's questions where it would be his dad, Hayashi. So Yoyo decided to ask Hayashi just what a rudie was and why was everyone scared of them. It was a simple question (to Yoyo at least), and he figured that his dad would not mind answering his question. What Yoyo did not know however, was that his little question was something that Hayashi was scared to answer….

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning for Hayashi. It was a nice sunny day, he had a cup full of nice hot coffee, and he had the day off. Hayashi was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his beloved coffee while reading the newspaper. The sound of yawning from the doorway alerted Hayashi of Yoyo's entrance into the kitchen. Hayashi looked up from his newspaper and over at Yoyo only to see the boy give another large yawn. Yoyo looked over at Hayashi and gave him a mumbled good morning before he fumbled over toward the kitchen counter so that he could get a huge glass of orange soda. Once Yoyo had gotten his glass of orange soda, he slowly made his way to the chair that was located on the other end of the kitchen table. Once Yoyo was sitting down, he took a big long drink of his orange soda before he put his glass on the table and looked over at Hayashi. Yoyo then proceeded to stare at Hayashi as if he was just waiting for the man to notice said staring. After about five minutes of having Hayashi gave a small slightly annoyed sigh before he put his newspaper on the table and looked at his son. "Ok, what is it?" Hayashi asked as his son just continued to stare at him.

"Dad, can I ask a question?" Yoyo asked as he tilted his head to the side. Hayashi gave a shrug of his shoulders before asking "What's your question?" Yoyo smiled at Hayashi before he asked the dreaded question "What's a rudie, yo?" Hayashi's eyes widened when he heard Yoyo's question. This was not something that he had expected Yoyo to ask him. Now granted, Hayashi really should have expected to get this question sooner or later but Hayashi wished he would not have been the one to have to tell Yoyo what a rudie was. Hayashi sighed as he shook his head; this was not what he wanted to talk about so early in the morning. "A rudie is a person who lives on the streets and creates graffiti wherever they can. Some rudies belong in gangs, but other rudies are live on their own. We call these rudies lone rudies." Hayashi answered. "Ok, so why are people so scared of them? They don't look like bad people." Yoyo stated as he took another sip of his orange soda. Hayashi looked Yoyo right in the eyes before saying "Well rudies may look rather harmless, but the fact is they a rather dangerous. They break windows of people's homes and shops, they race around and try to bump into people with no regard for the peoples safety, and they have even caused a couple of blackout a few times in the past." Hayashi paused in his speech to take a big drink of his coffee before he continued with his speech. "There was one gang that goes by the name of Poison Jam, and I have to say they are one of the worst gangs out there. Awhile back, Poison Jam used some sort of laughing gas in there spray paint or something and they caused a lot of people to almost laugh themselves to death. A lot of people ended up having to go to the hospital. There are also the Love Shockers to worry about as well. Those girls seem to hate the male gender with a passion; I can't even tell you how many boys they have sent to the hospital." Hayashi stooped talking when he noticed Yoyo give him a rather scared look.

"Did they really send a lot of boys to the hospital?" Yoyo asked as he started to shack slightly. Hayashi just nodded his head before saying "Yes, they really did. Although the boys they sent to the hospital where ones who tried to flirt with them, but even if they where flirting with them that does not give the girls a right to break their bones" Yoyo gave a small gulp of fear when he heard his dad say that. If rudies really did act like that then it was no wonder why everyone was so scared of them. Yoyo quickly finished his pop before he got out of his chair and placed the empty glass in the dishwasher. Once he had done that he made his way over to the doorway that would lead him out of the kitchen, but he stopped walking once he got to the doorway. Yoyo turned and looked over at his dad before he gave him a large smile. "Thanks for telling me about the rudies, yo. I'll make sure to try and avoid them. Also I have to say, you're really brave dad I don't think I could ever go up against a bunch of rudies like you do." Yoyo said as he continued to smile at his dad. Yoyo than said something about watching TV in the living room, but Hayashi had long since stopped listening to him. Hayashi watched as Yoyo left the room before he placed his head in his hands. Hayashi could not help but give a small week chuckle. Just what would Yoyo think if he found out that he had once been a 'dangerous' rudie? Hayashi didn't know and he really didn't want him to find out. Yoyo had once been a rudie himself, but now he was just your ordinary (but slightly naive) teenager. Hayashi sighed as he looked over at the empty doorway that Yoyo had walked throe just a few minutes ago. "Yoyo, you don't even know who you really are and I hope you never find out just who you really are" Hayashi whispered as shock his head slightly. Little did Yoyo know, but he just ruined Hayashi's perfectly relaxing morning with that one little question…

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 4. I kind of wanted to show why rudies could be a bad thing for the normal people in this chapter. Sure rudies have helped get rid of the bad guys in the past, but I think that the good things that rudies do are usually not seen (or heard by) normal people. For the people living in Tokyo, rudies are the guys who go around jumping out there windows, covering the advertisments and buildings in graffiti, and go skating around like they own the place (like skating straght toward a person or skating around on a busy road). They are not the kind of people who you would think would be heros and usually it's rudies who casue most of the problems (like when the Noise Tanks caused the blackout in Jet Grind Radio and when Posion Jam stole the statue in Jet Set Radio Future. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I should have the next chapter out soon. Please review and don't flame.**


End file.
